Conventional speed reducers of high reduction ratios are relatively complex assemblies of large size. Those speed reduction assemblies of the two speed type reqire synchronizer devices to effect switching from one gear train to another without damage to the assembly. In such assemblies, switching or changing from one speed condition to another is accomplished relatively slowly. The present invention therefore seeks to eliminate the aforementioned and other disadvantages of existing speed reducers.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a speed changing transmission mechanism which is of relatively simple construction and small in size yet capable of providing speed change ratios of high values.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a speed changing transmission mechanism capable of effecting speed change rapidly and without the need for synchronizing elements.